A Series of Shortfics
by gwendolyndark
Summary: Some of these will be fluff, but some may be smut. Cos of that, the rating will be T until a smut comes up and then I'll up the ante. If any of you want to review and give me some shortfic ideas (PLEASE), then I will do my best to write them. Currently they're going to be pairings as follows: RedxBlue, GreenxZelda, GreenxVaati, ShadowxVio. Keeping it real simple. All in FSA area.
1. Stargazing

**I'm currently working on TSAK, and honestly, it's almost done, just a couple more parts to write, and then upload allllll of them (I've fallen behind cuz sometimes I write two or three parts in one sitting). So there you have it. Please give me some shortfic ideas. I'm begging you. Please. TSAK is really heavy for me right now and I just need light things to write to keep my mind off of it.**

* * *

_Shortfic One_

_Title: Stargazing  
__Pairing: Shadow and Vio  
__Synopsis: Since Shadow can only come out in the nighttime, Vio prepares a special evening out.  
__Warnings: None. This is simply fluff. Nothing really past K+, actually.__  
_

* * *

I had a surprise for Shadow tonight. Since he was only able to show himself in the shadows, it would be perfect.

I had read a lot on astronomy, and through that, learned there was going to be a meteor shower tonight. It was an opportunity to show him something good of the Light world, something that he could cherish, that we both could cherish.

In the past, it had been named the Perseid shower, and was supposed to peak tonight. The only problem was convincing Shadow to go with me without letting on what we were doing.

So that evening, when he materialised in the dusk of my room, I laid down my book and stood to face him.

"Shadow," I said softly, "I want to show you something, alright?" I fidgeted nervously. "But you must trust me." I inwardly winced at the wording; it was similar to the words I said before betraying him. Hopefully not too similar.

The shadow stared at me for what seemed an eternity. I was starting to think that he would say no until he slowly nodded his permission.

"'Kay, Vi, 'course I trust you. Ain't got any reason not to, I s'pose," came his soft, slightly hesitant reply.

The words sent a shiver down my spine. I knew there was reason to distrust me, simply because of our past. "Good. Then, follow me."

I made my way down the stairs and to the rear of the house that the five of us shared. When we thought about rejoining, the idea stuck in all of us that we just didn't want to.

Red had Blue, and Green had Zelda. And me... Well, I _had_ Shadow, but when he disappeared in that burst of light, I didn't think I'd ever see him again.

So when he appeared on the third night as I was curled up in bed to comfort me, I couldn't contain my tears any longer. It hurt like hell, and it took a long while for me to forgive myself, even though Shadow had forgiven me a long time ago.

I linked my fingers with Shadow's as I led us to the top of a hill, where I had previously set up a picnic area.

I wasn't sure how he'd take it. We didn't do many...coupley things, and couldn't even go out in the daylight like normal. Like I wanted to. I wanted people to know that we were together, that he was mine and I was his. But until I figured out a cure, this would suffice. It was better than the pain I had when he was gone; at least I had him.

"What is this?" Shadow's voice drew me out of my reverie. He dropped my hand and turned to look at me.

"It's... do you not like it?" I hated how my voice cracked and made me sound scared. I didn't want to... everything was supposed to be perfect and if he didn't like it, I'd be humiliated.

But Shadow shook his head. "No, no, Vi. I love it..." He glanced at the blanket, eyes skittering over the candles and wine. "It's perfect, but, what's the occasion?"

I smiled and led him over, sitting down. The shadow sat beside me, close to me. "Do I need a reason to spend time with you?" I reached over and touched his cheek, to which he leaned into my caress. "I don't get to spend time with you as often as I'd like, so I thought I'd—"

Shadow cut me off with a kiss. "You talk too much, Vi," he murmured, kissing me again.

I blushed. It wasn't like we hadn't kissed, or done other things, but this was softer, more innocent than other times. It reminded me more of our first kiss, and I threaded my fingers in Shadow's hair. After a moment, I pulled away and murmured, "I'll pour some wine, hm?"

I did just that, and handed him a glass. "You know I can't drink your Hylian liquids, Vi..."

I nodded and sipped my wine. "Just trust me."

I watched as the shadow lifted the glass to his lips and sniffed it. A slow smirk spread across his lips and he mumbled over the lip, "This is yours." He took a sip and nearly melted.

I sipped mine again and pulled my sleeve down slightly more. It was fresh earlier this evening, and still stung.

I finished my wine quickly and set the glass to the side. Shadow was savouring his, probably because he didn't get it too often. I munched on a few crackers, content with the silence. Glancing up at the sky, I thought, _still too early for meteors._

Then it suddenly dawned on him. He set the empty glass beside mine and said softly, "Where, Vi?"

He didn't have to say any more than that. I lifted my sleeve. I had cut right on my wrist, to get the best flow with the least amount of time.

Shadow stared at my wrist before scooting over closer to me and wrapping nimble fingers around it. He pulled off my haphazard bandage and his breath hissed.

"Gods, Vi... Ya didn't have to," Shadow murmured, trying to be gentle.

I shook my head. "I wanted to. You deserve it, from everything that's happened, still happening." My voice failed me when the shadow lowered his head and licked my wound. I shivered, my eyes closing halfway in relief. The aching sting faded as Shadow healed my cut.

"If you're willing," he whispered against my wrist, "we don't take from our lovers here..."

I blushed, wondering what he was referring to. The shadow crawled up me, forcing my back down against the blanket, and whispered, "We take from here." His lips caressed my neck and kissed it softly.

My breathing shallowed out and I tilted my neck faintly.

"It's much more intimate here," the shadow whispered against my neck. His warm breath sent a shiver down my spine, and I was inclined to agree with him.

I nodded faintly, not trusting my voice. As I briefly wondered if it hurt, Shadow pulled back and lay beside me, still tangled with me.

"But you've lost enough for today," he said softly.

I looked up at the stars and remembered why we were here. I cleared my throat and found my voice. "We're here for something else, anyway," I whispered, pointing up at the sky.

As soon as I did, a streak ran across the sky before disappearing. "Meteor shower," Shadow mused, "only you would research that, Vi."

I could hear the fondness in Shadow's voice and it made me grin. "You love it," I murmured back, turning slightly to press my lips to his shoulder.

"I love it 'cuz I love you," Shadow uttered back, "'n I'll take all of you, Vi, for eternity."

I blushed at the sincerity in his tone. It seemed he was making me blush quite a bit.

I didn't know what to say that could possibly follow up from his words. Everything seemed inconsequential. I settled with an "I love you more than I can bear," and nuzzled my nose in his shoulder.

Shadow gasped after a moment, which drew my gaze up to the sky. Three streaks travelled across it. "Make a wish, Shadow," I whispered.

"I wish this night would last forever..." he replied softly.

It couldn't have been a more perfect moment, and we stayed tangled with each other until the sun began to crest the trees.


	2. The Kiss

_Shortfic 2:_

_Title: The Kiss_

_Pairing: Red and Blue_

_Synopsis: Blue needs a way to tell Red about his feelings, and when Red made him bake, it was the perfect opportunity._

_Warnings: None_

I could smell breakfast when I woke up and knew immediately that Red was cooking. A smile drew my lips back and I slowly sat up, knowing that this was the day. If I could work up my course, of course.

The four of us had been separate for nearly six months, and my feelings for Red had finally shown that they weren't going to change. As much as I pretended I didn't care and as much as I yelled, I did care about the others. Mostly though, it was Red.

I stood and dressed, thinking. I wanted to do something nice for Red to tell him.

But when I walked into the kitchen and saw him cooking, an apron tied around his waist, everything went blank.

As though sensing me, Red turned around and grinned at me. I wanted to believe that it was special for me, but he gave that same smile to Green and Vio, too.

"Good morning, Blue!" Red exclaimed in his always cheerful voice. The smaller Link turned back to his work.

"Morning," I rejoined, falling back to my automatic tone.

"You could always _try_ to be nicer to us," I heard Green say behind me. He stepped up behind me and lowered his voice; "At least to Red."

I spun around as Green smirked. "You know that's my part of Link! It's not something I can easily control!" I said quickly.

"Now Blue," Red's voice was soft and coaxing, "there's no need to shout."

If I was to say that Red mothered us—mostly me—it would be accurate, but inappropriate for how I felt of him.

I hadn't realised I had been shouting. My face flushed and I blurted habitually, "It's Green's fault."

Green snorted and went through to the living room, muttering about me being obstinate about Red.

I went up behind Red and leaned over his shoulder. He was making pancakes.

Red jumped and I heard the sharp inhale of his breath. "Blue, you startled me!"

"Sorry," I said softly, not moving. "They look perfect, Red."

When the others weren't around—and Vio hardly ever was—I could let myself relax a bit around Red. "What are we having for lunch, then?"

Red giggled, and I had to move away from him. I leaned against the counter as Red replied, "Actually, Blue, I'm getting sort of tired of cooking for you, so you'll make lunch for me!" He turned his cute grin on me again.

I blushed and stammered, "But- I can't- Red- I don't cook." I mentally kicked myself for sounding so stupid. Why did I forget my words around him?

Red shook his head, the smile sliding easily into a smirk. "Well, I will teach you. We'll start with something easy, and sweet!"

I could tell where this was going. Red's sweet tooth would cause him to say—"Cookies!"

Red's voice interrupted my thoughts, exactly where I thought. I shook my head, but took the opportunity to share time with him. "I... Alright, Red. But only so long as you're right here. Got it?"

Red nodded enthusiastically, and I saw a slight change in the way he smiled at me. Maybe I was imagining it...

So after breakfast, I rolled up the sleeves of my undertunic and washed my hands. I glanced at Red, trying not to let on that I was. I blushed as Red steadily met my gaze.

"Ready?" Red's voice seemed to get patient with me. "I've gotten all of our ingredients out, and the correct measuring cups. I'll talk you through the whole thing, 'kay?"

I nodded and stared at the counter. "Let's do this."

But then it was an hour later and I was covered in flour. I was getting increasingly irritated. "I can't do this!" I tossed down the spoon and the dough splattered up into the air. "It's not the right consistency, Red."

I looked over at him and my eyes widened. There was cookie dough all over his face, and the poor Link looked like he was about to start crying.

"Oh my gods, Red..." I reached over and grabbed a towel. "Here, I'm sorry," I said, trying to be nice to him. I always managed to ruin it.

"It's alright, Blue," Red said, but he didn't move to take the cloth from my hand.

I shook my head. "No, it's not, Red. All I can seem to do is screw things up." I raised the towel and gently wiped the dough from his cheek. "Even when I—" My eyes widened and I stopped myself, clamming up. I had almost said it.

Lost in my task, I hadn't realised that Red had spoken. "Hmm?" My eyes glanced to his, and then quickly away.

Red sighed softly, a smile on his lips. "I said, please finish whatever you were about to say, Blue."

I was entranced by him, and I really didn't want to say it now. So instead, I dropped the towel and ran my fingers over his now clean cheek. "Well, I meant this..." I murmured as I leaned down and kissed him, softly, as to not panic him.

Immediately, Red's fingers clenched in my tunic and he clung to me. When we parted, I looked down at Red's blush. "I like you too," he whispered, and his cheeks reddened more.

I smiled faintly, opting to not say anything, and just pulled the small Link into my arms. The cookies may have failed, but it was still a perfect moment.


	3. It Hurts A Bit

**Just a reminder, these stories are in no way related to each other. If I ever do more than one part, they will be labelled "blah blah: pt 1" and "blah blah: pt 2" and so on. Kisses3**

* * *

**This is one of the smut ones. ****I'm gonna censor it to a point, but not all the way.**** Loljk this is being censored. Have fun without most of the sex.  
**

**Update: THIS IS NOT CENSORED. MY FORMATTING WAS NOT ACCEPTED BY FANFICTION AND THIS IS THE MOST GRAPHIC I HAVE EVER WRITTEN SEX AS. PLEASE READ THIS AT YOUR OWN RISK**

_Shortfic Three  
__Name: It Hurts A Bit  
__Pairing: Vio and Shadow  
__Synopsis: Green finds Vaati after dark, beaten, and takes him in.  
__Warnings: graphic, gay sex, MA_

It was getting late. Vaati had not been out this late before, and I was starting to worry. Not if he had gone back to his old habits, no, if he had gotten into trouble with the townsfolk.

So I gathered my coat and wandered into the frostbitten atmosphere. It was frigid out, and I puled up my collar to keep the wind off my neck.

I didn't have to go far before I saw him: huddled against a light pole, shivering and near frozen. "Vaati!" I exclaimed, rushing over to him.

My fingers skirted across his form and I hastily pulled off my coat, not worrying about my own heat anymore. "Vaati," I said again, trying to get the mage to wake up. His face was swollen, and blood ran down a cut in his cheek, now frozen.

"Nnh... Green," the mage mumbled, cracking his eyes open. I wrapped my coat around him and sat, pulling him into my arms to try and heat him up. Vaati moaned in response, "No, stop, Green..."

It was then that I felt the blood on my fingers. I started to panic and looked for wounds, my hands sliding over his body quickly. I soon gave up and stood, my muscles screaming in protest. Vaati wasn't _that_ light, though he had lost much weight since we took him in. "Come on, Vaati, we're going home to clean you up."

Vaati settled easily against me and I could have sworn he nuzzled against my chest. I shook my head; I had to be imagining it.

When we made it home, I thanked the gods for everyone else being out. I didn't want to explain this to them. I set Vaati on the toilet seat to draw a bath, making sure the water was cool enough to gently bring his temperature back up.

While it was filling, I turned back to the mage and kneeled in front of him. "Vaati, what happened?" I asked softly, starting to pull of his thawing clothes.

"I'm still hated," he said numbly, sniffing. I suppose everything was thawing out. Vaati lifted his arms to allow me to pull off his shirt.

Suddenly I was assaulted by the scent—and visual—of blood. My eyes scanned his chest and stomach, spying no less than four bad cuts. They would be addressed after he was warmer and not on the brink of hypothermia. I exhaled sharply and pointed to the bath, my fingers shaking. "Pants off, bath. Now." I was terrified, and I was just trying to calm down. I had no time for patience.

I stood and helped Vaati up, then turned away to allow him some privacy. Not that it mattered.

"I'm in," I heard his shaky voice say after a soft splash.

I gathered up some supplies and turned back to him again. Vaati was sitting with his legs up to his chin, and he looked so vulnerable, staring at the water. I swallowed. "Who did this, Vaat?" My mouth formed the foreign name without my thinking about it, though I didn't think he'd mind. Not right now at least.

Vaati's eyes snapped up to mine and he slowly uncurled, blood already staining the water pink. I blushed, thinking he'd reprimand me for the name. But he instead said hollowly, "It doesn't matter, Green..."

I barely listened to his words and fired another question: "Has this happened before?" My fingers clenched in the cloth I was holding. "Vaati, tell me what happened!" My voice raised a couple octaves; I was losing my calm composure, and I could feel hot tears pricking at my eyes.

Pain clouded Vaati's expression and I wanted to take back my words. I sat down on a small stool and dunked the cloth in the water. The mage was silent for a long while, and I just worked on cleaning him up.

I had almost finished cleaning all of the blood off of him before Vaati reached out of the bath, grabbed behind my neck, and pulled me in for a searing kiss. The washcloth fell from my hand as I slipped to him, nearly toppling into the bath with him.

My initial response was to throw him off, to pull away, but I couldn't. I had been so entranced by Vaati that I never realised I had _wanted_ to know what it was like to kiss him.

When we parted, well we didn't really, Vaati pulled me into the bath on top of him. I gasped at the shock and tried to adjust to make the both of us more comfortable. "Vaat, you're—"

The mage shut me up by crushing his lips to mine again, and I shuddered at the force. My fingers dug into the side of the bath and in Vaati's hair. I wanted more, and obviously he did too, because he grabbed my shirt and drug the sopping fabric off of me.

We were frantic, and the tears that had been threatening to overflow finally did. I was panicked, and I broke our kisses to collapse against Vaati's shoulder, sobbing.

It was as though he had expected me to start crying. Calmly, almost methodologically, Vaati stroked my shoulder and back. With his other hand, he let the water drain out and filled the bath again, with warmer water.

I trembled, breaths shuddering. "Y-you scared the, the shit outta me, Vaat... And then you just..." Another sob escaped my throat and Vaati hushed me, his lips dropping to my ear.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm alright, Green... I promise... And I'll tell you everything, but for now, please just let me hold you."

I blushed as his voice lowered against my ear, "Just let me love you..."

"Well you're doing a mighty fine job of calming me down," I whispered shakily, my lips brushing against the mage's neck. I was trembling from crying so much, and sniffed softly. Vaati's heady scent filled my nose, even through the blood and bathwater.

I felt him shiver. Quickly, the mage pulled my head up again and kissed me, not quite as harshly as before, but the passion was not misplaced.

And I kissed him back with fervour, not to appease him, or to make me feel better, but because I wanted to. Because I _needed_ to. I needed to know how this was, after wondering for so long. I wasn't disappointed; Vaati's lips were cracked from the cold, but they were still the best sensation I'd felt.

My fingers clenched in Vaati's hair again and I broke the kiss to drag my lips down to his neck. Water lapped at us from my movement, and I only then realised that he filled the bath halfway.

My pants were too tight. Because of them being wet and because of... other reasons. Vaati was running his fingers down my back in such a way that was beyond arousing.

I nipped at his neck and kissed down his chest, swirling the tip of my tongue around a nipple. Vaati's fingers clenched to my skin and his breath stopped for a moment before it kept at a faster pace than it had been at before.

"I want you," I whispered, nipping and tugging at one of the mage's nipples. I wasn't even aware of what I was saying anymore, just of the sexual tension in the air.

A ragged breath drew from Vaati and he uttered hoarsely, "I've wanted you for a long time, Green."

It was then that I abruptly remembered that Vaati was nude beneath me. Blushing, I took a short breath and slid my hand slowly down Vaati's chest, fingers shaking.

I took a chance, and from Vaati's words before, I wasn't as worried. My fingers made their way past his navel, and I stopped, hesitating. I wasn't necessarily afraid, but I didn't want to start something that we couldn't finish.

A thin trail of hair led me to where I was aiming for, and when my fingers slid down to Vaati's shaft, he nearly lost it. I heard the contained mewls of pleasure, felt his breathing quicken and his back arch.

My lips went back to Vaati's lips and I kissed him hard, starting to pump his shaft, slowly at first. "Don't hold back," I uttered, "no one is home."

This seemed to encourage Vaati more, because he no longer restrained his voice. His hands roamed all over me and he drug his fingers across my back, thrusting his hips up to my hand.

I stroked his cock faster, my thumb sliding over the tip. My other hand was still braced against the side of the bath, and water was sloshing everywhere.

Vaati let out a moan and I whispered quickly, not thinking, "I want to taste you," biting and tugging on the mage's lower lip.

The sound that came from Vaati's throat wasn't intelligible. He pushed me off of him and stood, throwing water everywhere.

Too stunned to move, I watched as the mage stepped out of the bath and pulled his lavender hair to the side. It seemed he couldn't make it any farther, because he just plopped down on the toilet lid again. When I made no attempt to move, he growled, "Get over here. Now."

Understanding now what _I_ had said, I scrambled out and down in front of him. Vaati's cock stood tall and proud, the tip weeping a little precum. We were both still sopping wet, which, suffice to say, was extremely arousing.

I wasted no time, wrapping my fingers around his shaft again and sliding the precum around the tip of it. Taking a deep breath, I slipped my lips around the head and sucked. The feeling was odd, tasted like nothing I'd ever put in my mouth, and I wasn't opposed to it.

_I'm not gay,_ I thought, _but I sure won't say no to Vaati, even now._ I was getting off on pleasuring Vaati, and it took all I had to not stroke myself as well.

Vaati's hips nearly jumped as I started to bob, my fingers fondling his balls. The mage's hand fisted in my hair and scraped against my scalp.

Vaati's hips jumped into my mouth and his shaft was forced almost into my throat. I suppressed an instinctual gag and suction-cupped my tongue to his cock. I heard a groan and Vaati panted, "Gods, Green, so good..."

I took that as encouragement and took more of him, then withdrew and swirled my tongue over the head. His taste was salty and overly intoxicating. Still running my fingers against the velvety feel of Vaati's balls, I nosed his shaft to the side and licked up it, my breaths in pants.

"Stop," Vaati ground out, "Don't make me come yet..." He pulled my head up and stared down at me, and only then did I remember the cuts he had.

Instantly my mind switched from arousal to nurture, and I stood, still acutely aware of the erection in my (still dripping) pants. "Let me patch you up first, then," I said, my voice breathy.

Shaking fingers grabbed the medical kit and I pulled out a bandage. It was difficult, but I managed it, even though Vaati was stealing kisses and grabbing my cock through my pants the entire time.

I was close to tears when I finally finished, only this time it was from needing release and not panic. I swallowed thickly and Vaati stood, cornering me in front of the door. He pushed me against it, his eyes screaming passion and lust.

"I need it," I uttered, my voice strained. Then Vaati kissed me. He kissed me hard and demanding, pressing his body flush against mine and in a bout of passion, shoved my pants down and dragged my hips to his.

I moaned in the mage's mouth as our cocks slid against each other, and I could feel mine throbbing almost painfully. He broke the kiss and his hand slid down to my shaft. He started stroking us together, pushing his hips to rub against me.

My head fell back against the door with a thud and my eyes fluttered shut, breathing shakily. Fingers digging into Vaati's neck and shoulder, I groaned and nearly shouted my distaste as the feeling quickly left when Vaati's hand reached around me to open the door.

We went toppling into the hall and my back hit the wall hard. I was knocked out of my daze enough to ask, "Yours or mine?"

Without replying, Vaati backed me into my room, our kisses hardly ever breaking. We stood before my door and Vaati's lips went to my neck, nipping and kissing. He shoved me down on the bed and I bounced a bit, staring up at the mage, biting my lower lip.

After closing and locking the door, Vaati crawled over top of me and continued kissing a trail down my chest. He descended on my cock and as soon as his fingers touched my shaft, I let out a low groan, my head flying back against the pillow. A string of curses flew from my lips as Vaati's lips wrapped around my shaft and began sucking.

I lifted my head fractionally and my view was blocked by a curtain of damp, lavender hair. Shaky fingers made their way to said hair and I pushed it away. But at the same time, Vaati decided to stroke my shaft and balls, and my head fell back again, fingers tangling in the mage's long hair.

It didn't take long for me to feel it. A knot formed in my belly and I barely had time to gasp, "Vaat, 'm coming...!" before I blew my load in his mouth and face.

I lay there, panting, as Vaati began to chuckle. He gently disentangled my hand from his hair and wiped his face off, licking his lips. "Couldn't last long, Green," he grinned up at me.

I made a strangled sound and couldn't muster much more. Vaati crawled up to me again and whispered in my ear, "I still haven't come yet, hm."

I'd just like to point out that that was a very demanding and implicative sentence. And it couldn't have aroused me more.

My fingers travelled down Vaati's side and to his cock. The mage arched his whole body to me as I started stroking his shaft again. Panting, I whispered in his ear, "I want to feel you in me..." I wasn't even sure of what I was saying, but Vaati's response was all I needed.

He gasped and rocked his hips to me, breaths choking in his throat. The mage's fingers slid down to my ass and they begged entrance. I tried to relax. It was extremely uncomfortable, but soon I was bucking my hips to him. When Vaati's fingers brushed one particular spot inside me, my head flew back and I panted out a harsh moan.

"Put in in," I gasped out, "I need more." A tongue found my hard cock and my hips jumped up; the combined sensations of Vaati's fingers in me and on me left me panting and squirming, fingers clutching to the bed sheets.

Then my legs were lifted. A cock was poised at my entrance, and started to push in. I gasped, uncomfortable, but Vaati's hand continued pumping my shaft, which dulled the feeling.

Then he stopped, and I forced my eyes open. The sight of the mage fully sheathed in me aroused me to no end. And then he started to move.

A shallow thrust at first, gently, like testing the waters. When I threw my hips up, he started to go harder, faster, building up.

Fingers stroked my shaft, my balls, my skin all over, and I started to lose control again. But I didn't want to come before Vaati did.

I could hear his panting moans and short breaths, feel the scratches on my skin, the shivering sensation of being penetrated. Vaati hit that spot again and I nearly sobbed in the sheer pleasure it brought. "Again," I gasped, letting loose a low growl.

The mage grabbed my hips and thrust deeper, angling so that every time he hit that spot.

I could barely understand what was flying from my mouth, couldn't control it, and didn't care. Vaati pumped my shaft faster and I couldn't keep it away any longer.

My sight was whited out for a split second and I felt a tremor before I came, gasping and exclaiming his name, along with a few expletives.

Vaati thrust twice more before burying himself inside me to the hilt and coming. I could feel his essence fill me, and while it was weird, it was not unwelcome. Gasping, he nearly collapsed on me and we shared a sweaty kiss, heated and passionate. The mage pulled out and rolled over next to me, waving his hand lazily and dispelled our messiness.

"That was..." I trailed off, unsure how to finish. The scratches on my skin were beginning to sting, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I felt too blissful.

"You're pretty fucking amazing, Green," Vaati uttered hoarsely, his breathing calming.

I grinned faintly through my pleasure and wondered briefly if it would be alright to wrap myself against him. We weren't dating, weren't even remotely together. But Vaati made my decision for me when he rolled towards me and tugged me against him.

"I've wanted to do that to you for a very long time," Vaati said softly, nuzzling my ear.

I nearly purred in contentment, curling up close to him. I whispered back, "It was overwhelming." I arched my back, smiling lazily.

Just as I was drifting off, I heard the words "I love you," whispered to me, and I hummed, curling closer to Vaati. Too happy and sleepy to be able to open my mouth, I fell asleep.


	4. Thunder and Kisses

**I've been a little late on this one cuz I wanted it perfect, and I've been busy packing for college. I leave tomorrow. So don't expect too much from me for the next couple of weeks cuz of classes and getting settled. I'll try, bby, I'll try.**

* * *

_Title: Thunder and Kisses  
__Pairing: Shadow and Vio  
__Synopsis: Shadow comes across the information that Vio is afraid of thunderstorms. What does he do with this? He teases Vio mercilessly, of course.  
__Warnings: None__  
_

* * *

A shout of thunder boomed across the house, followed shortly by a flash of lightning. I hoped and prayed that the storm would end soon, and that Shadow, who was in the next room over, didn't hear my whimpers.

I hated storms. Always had. Even when—no, especially when—the four of us were on the road. And at Shadow's castle.

I still wasn't sure how he forgave me, or how he came back, but to have my best friend back? I wasn't complaining. But the unrequited love I had for him could be a problem.

Another hit shook the house, interrupting my thoughts. A squeak and a whimper tore past my lips and I heard the telltale creak of my door opening. I sat up quickly.

"Who's there?" I called out, hating the tremble in my voice.

"Vio? Is something wrong?" It was Shadow.

_Shit_, I thought, keeping deathly silent. I didn't want him to know. He'd never let me hear the end of it. "Nothing," I said softly, hoping he couldn't hear the tremble in my voice.

As it so happened, a flash of lightning lit up my room. I slapped a hand over my mouth, but not quickly enough. The silhouette of Shadow in my doorway terrified me, though it made no sense for it to.

He stepped in and closed the door. As soon as the lock clicked, Shadow burst out, nearly guffawing, "Vio's afraid of storms!" He paused in his mirth, then laughed out, "Because you can't rationalise it, it's scary to you! I can't believe it." Shadow grinned and flicked on a lamp.

A soft light filled my room and I just felt like crying. "Turn it off," I mumbled, staring at my blanket. I started picking the lint off.

Shadow didn't seem to notice, and continued to laugh at me. "The mighty, knowledgeable Violet is afraid of a little rain and thunder!" He leaned over, seemingly laughing too hard to stand straight. "Here, let me get you a glass of warm milk to help you sleep!"

"Enough," I said, finally looking up to him. My shoulders were trembling, and I just wanted him to leave. "Just go away, Shadow..." But the effort it took to speak reduced me to tears. Tears I had been holding in since before he started his laughing tirade.

I fell down and curled up in my blankets, miserable and crying. I wished I would die.

That seemed to jolt Shadow out of laughing really quick. "Gods," he murmured, "would you really like me to get you a glass of warm milk?"

I heard the smile in his voice and yelled, "Just get out!" A shudder and a soft sob escaped my control when a crack of thunder roared through the house and rattled the windows.

The bed sunk in as Shadow slowly sat down. "Hey, Vio, I'm sorry. I was just trying to lighten the mood."

As timing would have it, lightning lit up the room right as Shadow said that. I squeezed my eyes shut and shuddered. "Go away. Go away, Shadow." I swallowed hard and thought, _It's never been this bad. Must be stupid fucking Shadow egging on the fear._

As much as I wanted to believe that, I knew it was much simpler. I was unable to control my fear anymore. Now that I didn't need to pretend for the others, I just had no self-control over it.

"Hey, no, I'm sorry... I'll quit." The darker version of us slowly curled around the ball that was me. It didn't seem to matter to him that my knees were digging into his chest, or that as soon as he put his arms around me, I cried harder.

When I knew Shadow wasn't teasing me anymore, I slowly uncurled and snaked my arm around his neck, pulling us closer together. My crying subsided some, but I still trembled. When a shock of lighting lit up the room, I buried my face in Shadow's neck.

And he simply held me, shushed me softly. I could hear the soft words in my ear, feel his cool breath against my skin. Thunder shook the house and I curled deeper into the shadow's body, trying to get as close as I could, also trying to ignore when my hip slid against his.

Shadow's hand traversed my side and back, the other holding me firmly to him.

"I don't understand," I said softly, trying to distract myself, "why are you doing this now, Shadow?" I was in a compromising situation: legs tangled with his; arm around his neck, fingers curled in his shirt; nose and lips pressed against his throat; body flush with his, hip to hip. "After all that happened..." I paused, a shiver running through me at the thought, "After what I almost did..."

My voice dropped to a whisper. "I hate myself, Shadow..." A roll of thunder shook and I wasn't as scared. I felt safe all tangled up with Shadow. "You mean more to me than you could ever imagine, and I broke that..."

Shadow pulled away, only to lift my face to his. "Stop. Vio, no matter how much I tease you and no matter how much we hurt each other, I will always end up just like this. Beside you, close enough to hear your heart beating."

I stared at him, a sick feeling forming in my belly. "But _why_?"

The shadow smiled, a sort of smirking smile like he was about to crack a joke. But it wasn't a joke that came out of his mouth. "You haven't realised this yet, Vio? It's because I love you."

I was stunned. All of my pent up feelings, and Shadow said it so easily, so... simply, that I didn't know what to do.

So he continued. "I care so deeply for you that I would forgive you for the smallest thing, and for the most terrible." His head dropped so our foreheads were touching. "I don't know how I can express that enough."

I almost started crying again. To keep that from happening, I lifted my chin faintly and kissed him. "I love you too," I whispered, trying to press closer to him, "I couldn't break it. It hurt... to betray you like that..."

"Sh," Shadow hushed me, softly kissing me again, "it doesn't matter, Vio." He shook his head, fingers still roaming. "Not one bit."

I swallowed and nodded. Maybe thunderstorms weren't going to be so scary now that Shadow was here. But then a lightning strike had my nose to his throat again, and I whispered, "Stay with me..."

"Always."


End file.
